Fighting for all she is worth
by Psychiatrist13
Summary: Aishe is a witch and gypsy. Her stepmother has a secret more deep than her stepmother abusing her. The most unlikely person saves her now she is fighting to stay alive SSOCGWOC R
1. The end

**Summary: Aishe is a witch and Gypsy with a stepmother Erinn who abuses her. She is fighting for her life. **

**Disclaimer: I own Erinn, Aishe, her father, people's attitudes unless they are J.K. Rowling's, along with the plot. Other than that folks I do not own single beep beep beep beep beep beep thing. **

Aishe stood up with a dizzying amount of pain. A spasm went up her back and she sat back down again. This was not good. Nausea was threatening to break and short gasps left her. She winced and got up again slowly making her way to her room or closet. It was a storage closet about 6 by 6 with a box for her clothes and sheets for her bed. Thinking back she might have had good memories but it was to far back to tell.

As far as she knew she would turn 14 on August 13. She was Romany or gypsy with long black hair and black eyes. Her dad was also and her stepmother was Irish and were both magical. Her back did another little sweet spasm and she collapsed on her nest utterly exhausted.

"PIECE OF VERMIN, HOW DARE YOU SLEEP SO LATE! I WANT MY BREAKFAST!" said her stepmother from across the hall. Aishe winced. Her 'mother' was beating her constantly now and the whip marks on her back eventually stopped healing altogether. It was not good. She woke up and turned her head a bit to look at her back. It had made a stain in the sheets just like the rest of the times her mother whipped her.

Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I would just stare out my window

And dreaming of what could-be

And if I would end up happy

I would pray (I would pray)

Kelly Clarkson (Breakaway)

She went down the hall to the kitchen and with the speed the superhero flash would be proud of. She went to her stepmother's and father's room. Her father was away on a business trip and she was all alone with her abuser.

"Come here," the blonde hair woman said coldly beckoning her to her bedside. "How dare you defy me! Sleeping so late," she screeched and picked up her whip slashing it across the poor girl's face. She had closed her eyes which was good because the whip left a mar beginning at her right temple and ending at her left cheek.

"I hope you learn. Your dirty people can't save you now can they? World War 2 made sure of that."

Aishe trembled and put the tray on the table and ran out. It wasn't her first time that woman had mentioned that war and it brought back memories that pained her. Her great-grandfather was in a concentration camp and died when she was 8. The war was almost exactly 60 years ago but it had brought horror to her.

There was no one to save her. With the high altitude to pain no one knew of her abuse. Her mother died having her and her father quickly married this women. He didn't even know the pain she went through.

She found a list of things she had to do on the counter and groaned. It read:

**Must be done by 7 pm and no magic.**

**Clean all three bathrooms**

**Weed the garden**

**Mow the lawn**

**Sweep**

**Mop**

**Clean the dishes**

**Dry the dishes**

**Organize library and no reading any books**

She smacked herself in the head and wince. 'I didn't know you cared' she thought to the paper sarcastically. She started with the outdoor things and then worked inside. Her stepmother or Erinn watch her the whole time. Not saying a word at all. Aishe felt more anxious as time went by. She knew that if she didn't finish there would be one big welt on her entire body.

It was 7:05 and she had just started the library. Erinn checking the time smiled a big haunting smile and went to her room and came back with the switch and the belt her father used to wear at big events.

She came back and whipped the switch in the air and it cracked the atmosphere.

People killin' people dyin'

Children hurt and you hear them cryin'

Can you practice what you preach

And would you turn the other cheek

Black eye peas (Where is the love)

"Please Madam I…I will never speak out of turn and please! I am your daughter!" she said and backed into a corner feeling the white bumpy walls.

"Well if I am your mother why don't you obey me and look like me!" she said.

"I obey you and I just don't have your blood in me!" she said almost to the point of sobbing.

"All I wanted was to have children when I married your father but no I got you! You look nothing like me. But no I could not kill you! Your father was in the way. Well he is away for awhile and I have it all planned out. I will kill you with my wand making it look like a car hit you! I will have a little more than a week to practice being sad. And anyways he doesn't love you he just wants his filthy blood to run thru his child's veins." She had walked while she said this and pulled out a stick with a handle on it and laid it against her stepdaughter's throat.

"You know with two words I could kill you right here. And I don't think it would be that painful. Unless I use the torturing curse on you first…" She rambled thoughtfully while the girl registered what was going on. Her stepmother was going to say Avada Kedvara anytime.

Erinn looked into the black eyes with her own grey green ones. And decided.

"Crucio!" She cried and Aishe screamed and screamed. She had never screamed before and it was raw and hurt her throat doing so. The pain was unbearable it felt like all feeling had left her body and replaced by hot pain. Then she stopped. The wand was lifted and she sighed. It was over.

"Now for the killing curse!" said the woman before her but she was weak and trembling. She at this moment and all her life didn't care if she died.

"How dare you!" said a voice so unlike her fathers but still a man's.

I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibi  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside

The Killers (Mr.Brightside)


	2. the fight

**Summary: Aishe is a witch and Gypsy with a stepmother Erinn who abuses her. She is fighting for her life. **

**Disclaimer: I own Erinn, Aishe, her father, people's attitudes unless they are J.K. Rowling's, along with the plot. Other than that folks I do not own single beep beep beep beep beep beep thing. **

He had a wand raised just like Erinn with black robes billowing and dark eyes glittering dangerously. She stopped and looked at the man horror clearly seen on her face. Then she dropped her wand and backed away hands up. And then she smiled.

"Having fun Professor Snape." He did not answer but picked up the half-conscious girl and cast a spell binding the woman tight. The girl protested but with her weakness she quickly slept.

"I am not done with you Erinn," he spat and walked out the door.

It took a while to register what was going on. She was in a room with a dozen or so white beds and a group of adults shouting at each other.

"Please don't!" she said trying to sit up. Pain raked her body sending waves of fatigue. She leaned over and threw up everything she had making her gasp for breath. Everyone rushed towards her and the nurse stopped them only letting the person that saved her come. The medi-witch cleaned the mess while the wizard helped her back to her place and put a hand on her shoulder. She was embarrassed and calm all at the same time.

Like a baby, stillborn,  
Like a beast with his horn  
I have torn everyone who reached out for me.  
But I swear by this song  
And by all that I have done wrong  
I will make it all up to thee.

K.D. Lang (A bird on a wire)

"Sir I think that it was the Crucius curse. She had never had it enter her system before." The man said to someone near by.

She tugged on the black robe and startled him.

"Yes?" he said with a raise eyebrow.

"Why did you come to my house?" He was about to sneer but Professor McGonagall went by her side and clasped her hand.

"Have you been abused before? Just nod or shake your head."

She nodded her head. "Who abuses you?" She asked.

Aishe looked at her hand that was still in contact with the teacher's. "It hurts and whenever and as far as can remember, it hurts like I'm being whipped in the face." She said tears rolling down her face. Astonished that she was crying in front of everyone she hastily wiped them away. The elderly woman smiled sorrow on her face and she backed away.

"Here this is a blood replenishing potion and pain killer potion," said the nurse handing her two vials. She took them trembling and downed them both. She lifted up a hand and went to her right temple. Her scar was still there and she was proud of it.

"Who gave you that scar?" someone asked.

"Professor Snape knows."

"Erinn?" he asked.

"No it's Tinkerbelle," she said sarcastically but remembering her manners she said sorry.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Like a knight from some old fashioned book  
I have saved all my ribbons for thee.

K.D. Lang (A bird on a wire)

The headmaster Dumbledore told her news about her parents and the ministry. The elderly woman Professor McGonagall helped her renew her past and Professor Snape came on random occasions.

"So how do you feel?" the black covered man asked. She had been in the room for 2 days.

"Good I guess," she said wincing as she readjusted herself. Madam Pomfrey said she had an ill healed rib and it would take a few days to heal again.

"How do you know Erinn?" she asked the man and flinched scared of what he would say. He was scary and seemed powerful.

He sighed and looked at her his eyes full of worry.

"She is a death eater Aishe. The dark lord told her to marry another wizard and make sure that The One with the Culture that is Almost No More. There is a prophecy about that person and I guess that's you. What is you culture anyways?" he asked.

"Romany or Gypsy Hitler killed a lot of us in World War 2. We have no country. My da was…is one…So was my mother…Erinn is Irish." She said it matter-a-fact but when she stopped she had a kind of horror in her face. "I…I shouldn't have told you that."

"Why?" he asked. He said it without emotion but he pushed her for more information.

"Why are you interrogating me?" she asked.

"I am not interrogating me. And I am a professor and you are to call me sir or Professor!" his black eyes bore into her and she looked away ashamed and angry.

"Stop being so harsh Severus! Aishe time for your potions and sleep." Said the medi-witch fussing over her. She learned a while back that if you groan she would think you would be hurt.

She took it and fell asleep. **_Her mother was there, coming towards her with open arms but at the same time Aishe could not see her. Then men and women with black cloaks and masks killed her. Her father held his wife clearly in pain and_** **_Erinn very clearly was running after her with a butcher knife. And she woke up. _**

She forgot to breath and tears started rolling down her face. Snape stood up and lifted up her upper body.

"Breath. In and out…no please!" She fell back unconscious breathing in slow agonizing breaths.

"Poppy! She is going into shock!" he yelled sending the plumb nurse running.

I saw a beggar leaning on his wooden crutch;  
He said to me, "You must not ask for so much."  
And a pretty woman leaning in her darkened door,  
she cried to me, "Hey, why not ask for more?"

K.D. Lang (A bird on a wire)


	3. Is life good enough for the living?

**Summary: Aishe is a witch and Gypsy with a stepmother Erinn who abuses her. She is fighting for her life. **

**Disclaimer: I own Erinn, Aishe, her father, people's attitudes unless they are J.K. Rowling's, along with the plot. Other than that folks I do not own single beep beep beep beep beep beep thing. **

**I don't like this chapter very much I think I could have made it longer but it seemed like it would fit. **

Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey stared at Aishe for a good ten minutes. She seemed fragile the way her curls framed her thin face. But inside there was a struggle only she could break. Madam did all of the things to help her making sure she doesn't swallow her own tongue.

"Come in," said Dumbledore letting in the former death-eater. He watched the breathless teacher as he clung to a chair. Albus' eyes lost their twinkle when he saw the look in Snape's face.

"It's Aishe Malum! She had a nightmare about her mother dying and Erinn going after her. Then she woke up struggling to breath and…she went into shock. She is unconscious right now but it looks like she is losing her will to live." Albus stared for a few minutes and stood up abruptly.

"Severus I want you to get a stopper death potion and some salamander blood. I will tell you later." He said walking out of his office with Severus behind him.

Snape arrived ten seconds later in the hospital wing with the ingredients and poured the mixtures together. He shook his head it wasn't going to work. When you put them together there would be many miny explosions hat lasted for days. He gave it to the headmaster who nodded and prayed it would work.

Meanwhile…

Aishe smiled for the first time in years. She was near a pond while it was raining and it was warm. She looked at her mother's ghost.

"I love you Ashy and I mean it. But I can what a while until you come into the dead ready," she said giving Aishe her old pet name.

"But Ma I am ready. I feel ready," she said almost laughing.

"AISHE don't you every say that! I love you and it wasn't my fault that my time was before other peoples." She said dignified and looked down at her daughter who was in the fetal position ready for a beating.

Red slashes formed an X just in front of her chest. She looked down and up again. "Ma! What is going on?"

"Even in the deepest corner of an alley will you find love and many people in Hogwarts love you too! Don't forget that! Love is not what you think it is! Good bye." She pressed her cold hand against the living and whisked her away.

It was in the dead of night and Dumbledore was waiting. He had preformed a ritual on her body. He had put the potion onto his fingers and put an X on her chest and chanted things that even Snape hates to think about. But it wasn't over the patient had not woken up.

"Where am I?" She asked and smiled. "I'm alive! Ma was right" she said muttering and Snape looked at her his eyebrows knitting together.

"Did you just say you Mom said that?" he asked sharply turning and saw her in visible pain both emotionally and physically.

"I stayed in between worlds and mother forced me to stay alive. I could have easily be dead right know." She said and Snape nodded and wordlessly gave her a potion.


	4. Dementor, troubles and the forthcoming

Aishe's body healed as best it could. Her rib was healed in the proper place and the bruises and cuts faded except for her scar on her face and some welts on her skin. The cut on her face could have been healed and gone in a week but Miss Malum always wanted a scar on her face and it was a reminder to others about the things she had gone thru.

Of course she left the hospital wing but had no place to go. Her father had no siblings and his parents died after death-eaters had killed them. She dared not go with Erinn's family so she went to Dumbledore's office and unsurprisingly he was waiting for her.

"Sit down Miss Malum. Now Professor Snape here," he said pointing to a shadowed figure which she had not seen till now "and I are trying to figure where you are to go. We teachers had assembled to go over next years plans and you dropped by. No one in the staff is able to take you. Do you have any suggestions?" he asked.

"Well I was thinking I do know one family I could go with over the summer…but they have a lot of siblings and a small house …but I could pay them. I was thinking maybe the Weasley's?" she said and then eyed Snape to see what he would say.

He traced his upper lip with a finger and then spoke. "I don't know if the _Weasleys_ are the best choice. I don't think they would be up to _standards._"

"Severus it doesn't matter whether they have enough money or how the children turned out but whether she feels comfortable and knows them," said Dumbledore with his eyes on Severus' in disapproving glare.

"Now Aishe how do you know the Weasley's?" he said turning back to the youngest person there.

"I am friends with Hermione, Harry and Ron sir. And…George" she blushed and Snape rolled his eyes to the heavens and wishing he could teach people who don't express their feelings or at least not like teenagers do with all the giggling and staring.

Dumbledore smiled his evil smile and sent her of with her stuff to the Weasleys.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Aishe was all nerves. She had just transported from his office to the front gate of the Weasley house. The burrow was small and cramped but it was a home to her. Not the house she grew up in. No, that house sent shivers down her spine and no living space should do that. Stealing herself she walked up the dirt path and knocked on the door.

The Weasleys siblings' mom opened the door and she stepped in. The red heads had just sat down for breakfast and she walked over unsure of what she should do.

"It's alright dear only me an' Arthur know about it. Everyone has been informed of you coming here. I am glad you picked here. I have something to talk to you about," she said smiling and making room in between the twins for her to sit. She sat down and picked up some pancakes and started eating.

"You are way too skinny dear! Here is some sausages and eggs maybe bacon to…" she said putting heaps of stuff on the abused girl's plate.

"Don't worry Harry Potter comes over last year and he had half the stuff you have on your plate now. He didn't eat all of it," reassured Fred and picked up a sausage from her plate with his fork and ate it. She didn't care. He did that all the time.

The next day was her birthday and this is what she got:

Fred and George: sweets for the sweet

Hermione: Book on Dark Arts. But where Hermione got them she didn't know.

Dad: Robe with rainbow lining and a colorful silk skirt. She knew her father nicked them though. He didn't have the money for something like this.

Mom: a book that had a hundred ways of killing yourself it and a note that said 'with best of luck'. She burned it of course.

Molly: Pink sweater with a caravan on it.

They went Diagon Alley for her birthday and shopping. She took money out of her mother's account without her permission and bought a lot of things along with Molly finding forty galleons in her pocket.

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it  
Time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye

Nickleback (Photograph)

She was going to year 3 ((A/N in the first chap I said she was 14 but I made a mistake she is really 13)) along with Hermione and George in year 5. They got onto the bus with Harry and he told them about Sirius Black. However Aishe sat back and looked at the professor. The golden trio started getting nerves and she rolled her eyes.

"Harry you got hit by the Killing curse, gotten a stone no one has ever touched unless he wanted it for himself and fought a basilisk. Unless all of the sudden he is able to break into the teacher's protection and the headmaster's and you don't go looking for him you are fine. Plus he might be innocent. He never got a trial." She said sitting up.

"Ya I guess," said the boy who lived but Ronald was mad.

"Why don't we talk about your summer Malum? I bet it was great," he said with large sarcasm. She smiled big even though that comment hurt her greatly.

"Okay Weasley I will go into detail for you. It will be graphic so just don't throw up on me," she said and smiled wider whilst Ron's face grew more and more pale. Harry and Hermione looked at her with interest. They didn't know that she had gone to Ron's for the summer.

"Tell you later," she said to them as the train stopped. A dementor slid in the room and she felt the effects of him with it. She felt like no one would help her and that she was lost in depression trying to break thru and 'attacked' Harry with a result of him having fits and going rigid. She paled a lot and tears ran down her face. Lupin gave them a bit of chocolate and she smiled. The dementor is not right. A lot of people liked her. As for the depression…

The professor looked grim and he stood up and walked out of the compartment and went to see the driver. He left Harry to explain what happened. He did and Aishe looked over at Ginny. She was shaking all over and just then Hermione walked over to her. At that moment the gypsy felt alone and unwanted as if only a filler for the Gryffindors.

She shook out her long black hair and walked out and went to the change rooms at the end of the train.

"Well, the hobo comes to my presence once again. Running away from the dementors are you?" taunted Malfoy his lip smirking in his Malfoy way.

"Bug off Malfoy," she said and pushed him of to the side of the train so she could pass.

"The hobo touched me!"

"Go cleanse you butt off then." She said and walked of leaving him brushing off his sleeve.

The change rooms where empty as where the bathrooms. She sat on a toilet and the train started again she felt the nausea spring up again and her stomach cramped up. Desperately she slid off the toilet and threw up everything she had. Aishe didn't like throwing up and she became incredibly weaker.

They got off the train and she sat up groaning. She was on the bathroom floor for at least 1 hour and her legs were cramped and weak.

Careful to make sure she had no vomit breath and stains on her muggle t-shirt she walked out of the train with her stuff.

A yelling from Snape and 5 points later from Professor McGonagall she sat down at her Slytherin table.

"So anyways I heard that the Potter boy fainted while he was confronted by one of the dementors on the train!" said Malfoy as he told everyone at the table about the adventure.

"Shut it prissy face," she said and he looked at her with a great big smiling face.

"I can't believe you are friends with Potty!" said Pansy her pug face aimed at her.

"And I can't believe that you have a crush on the white blonde next to you," the black haired girl said sipping some pumpkin juice.

Pansy turned bright red whilst her crush smirked and asked her something the other people around them couldn't caught. Then Pansy gave Aishe the middle finger. She merely rolled her eyes. Even the Slytherin house didn't like her.

They stepped into the common room a little while later and Professor Snape came in with them. She looked at the greasy haired man and shivered. How much about her did he know?

"I will tolerate no foolishness or I will be force to take of points. And Malum please come with me!" he said his sneer growing.

Late night, come home   
Work sucks, I know  
She left me roses by the stairs  
Surprises let me know she cares

Blink 182 (All the small things)

She wiped her hands on her jeans and took a deep breath ignoring all the catcalls and shouts coming her way. She followed Snape out and leaned against the stone wall outside the common room.

"Malum I have noticed that you have no been feeling well. You started vomiting on the train and you didn't eat anything. Why?" he said his voice kind for a minute.

She paled and looked at the floor then closed her eyes.

"And I noticed that…you didn't have your uniform on," he continued.

"And I noticed you are nicer," she said

"Malum…" The professor said warningly and she squeaked out a 'sorry.'

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "It was…it was a dementor."

"I thought so!" said a voice and Aishe looked to her left. Draco half out of the common room.

"Knew it hobo, it wasn't Harry that fainted in front of the dementor it was you! That's why you were so defensive!" he laughed.

"I would watch it if I were you!"

"Why? Are going to put you hands on me and dirty up my robe?"

She looked at him and tears rolled down her face. "No you pervert. Because I know Dark Arts," she said pulled out her wand from her pants.

"Ya right," he muttered but went inside.

"You know The Dark Arts?" The professor said and came up behind her. She nodded.

"Except Occlumency was going to steal a book about it from Erinn and one of my friends gave me a book for my birthday but…," she looked at his eyes and shivered. "I…I think I'm going to be sick," she said ran to the nearest bathroom. When she came out Snape was there with a potion. She groaned.

"You need to come to my office. I think that the dementors brought memories and feelings that you would've rather not have felt," he said and led her back to the dungeons. She smiled.

He guided to a couch and opened up a cupboard that was full of different colour vials. He glided over and gave her an orange vial.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked the black man as he sat down beside her.

"There is nothing to talk about, Professor."

"Why did you throw up?"

"Because of the dementor, sir."

"Is there any reason?" His eyes bore into her.

"I have to go and put my stuff away. School is tomorrow," she said and stood up.

"I am not just here to put people in detentions you know…," was the last thing she heard Snape say.

The first day of school they had Divination and it was on the North Tower and had to be far away. She walked with Harry, Ron and Hermione. They all hated it from the minute they stepped into the tower but she rather liked it. Even if it was phony it was a chance se was willing to take.

Next week was up and they started defense against the dark arts. It was strange they went to the staff room and there was a wardrobe. Was it a boggart?


End file.
